


Outnumbered

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [43]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr prompt: hello! it seems like people always write Jemma's first pregnancy (which is always amazing) but what do you think about her third or fourth pregnancy would be like?





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> Now, some of you may have already read [this amazing little fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919684) by @agl03, who appeared to have gotten basically the same prompt (potentially from the same anon ;) ), but I think the fics are definitely different enough that you might enjoy both of them (although GMTA and so there might be some details that match ;) )
> 
> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

Fitz quietly pulled the door to Iain’s room shut and tiptoed down the hallway and downstairs. He walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch, exhaling sharply as he opened the top button of his shirt. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet groan.

“Five times,” he moaned, when he heard Jemma enter the room. “I had to sing the periodic table song _five_ times. I’m starting to regret getting our kids interested in the natural sciences.”

Fitz opened his eyes in surprise when the expected chuckle and teasing remark from Jemma didn’t come.

He jumped up, his heart beginning to race when he saw Jemma’s distraught expression, the tears streaming down her face.

He rushed to her, placing his hands on her upper arms and squeezing them gently.

“What’s wrong, Jemma?” he asked, breathlessly and panicked. “What happened?”

Instead of a reply, Jemma held up a small, lengthy object, her chin quivering.

Fitz furrowed his brow, taking the object from her and inspecting it more closely. His eyes widened and he gasped when he realized what he was holding.

“You’re pregnant?” he exclaimed, unable to keep from smiling.

“Tsk!” Jemma’s expression switched from sorrow to annoyance, her eyes staring at Fitz in fury. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, before gesturing with one hand at her husband. “I realize your field of expertise is engineering, Fitz, but considering that this is not the first time you’ve held a positive pregnancy test in hand, I find that question rather unnecessary.” She threw her hand in the air. “In fact, the last two positive results are safely tucked into bed upstairs, if I may remind you.”

Fitz stared at his wife in silence for a moment, holding on tightly to the small piece of plastic in his hands, not daring to breathe.

“Alright,” he said slowly and quietly, when Jemma gave no sign of wanting to add anything to her outburst. “You don’t seem to be thrilled,” he added, hesitantly.

“Thrilled?” Jemma shrieked, wrinkling her forehead in disbelief. “Fitz, this was _not_ planned!”

Fitz shrugged slightly. “A lot of things in our life weren’t exactly planned and yet a lot of them worked out quite well for us in the end.”

Jemma’s expression softened, morphing from anger to worry. “Fitz, I’m almost forty,” she remarked quietly. “You know what that means. A higher risk of chromosomal abnormalities in the baby. Higher risk of diabetes, high blood pressure, premature birth, preeclampsia, pregnancy loss—”

Fitz placed the pregnancy test down on the bookshelf next to the entrance, placing his hands back on Jemma’s shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. And the baby will be okay. You’ll have regular check-ups. We know what to look for. And besides, you’re healthy. You’re fit. Nothing bad will happen.”

Jemma looked back at him with tear-rimmed eyes. “You don’t know that,” she whispered.

Fitz exhaled sharply, snaking his arms around Jemma’s waist and pulling her closer. “No, I don’t. But the cosmos still owes us. So, everything will be alright.”

Jemma chuckled quietly, placing her palms on Fitz’s chest, before sliding them up and around the back of his neck. “That doesn’t sound very scientific.”

Fitz lifted his shoulders, pursing his lips in a _So what?_ gesture.

Jemma sighed, her expression becoming more somber again. “My breasts are going to sag even more.”

One corner of Fitz’s mouth quirked up. “They’re still breasts,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Jemma let out a single laugh, slapping Fitz’s chest playfully. “You’re impossible.”

“No, I’m not,” Fitz defended himself. “I’m just a big fan of your breasts. No matter the shape they take.”

His words conjured another wave of laughter from her, before she inhaled slowly to compose herself, returning to her previous thoughtfulness.

“And more stretch marks,” she complained, sadly. “I don’t even know where they'd fit on my body.”

Fitz pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, resting his palm against her cheek. “I love your stretch marks,” he admitted softly. “I love all your scars. They’re a part of you, a reminder of everything you’ve been through and overcome. They’re a sign of your strength.”

Jemma smiled at him, shyly, her eyes fluttering shut when Fitz brushed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss.

She held his gaze for a moment, before rolling her eyes.

“What about my vagina?” she asked, wide-eyed. “I mean after _three_ births? There’s only so much Kegel exercises can do to keep things tight down there.”

Fitz tried in vain to suppress a snort. He cleared his throat, forcing a deadpan expression, before announcing, seriously, “I’m sure I can work with that.”

Jemma pressed her lips together in a feeble attempt to hide a smile, while attempting to give Fitz a reprimanding look.

She closed her eyes, finally allowing herself an almost inaudible snicker, before exhaling sharply.

“We’ll be outnumbered, Fitz,” she argued, another deep sigh escaping her. “No more one-on-one coverage.”

Fitz scoffed, placing his hands back on her hips and tugging her closer. “Jemma, we worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Three against two is probably the _least_ outnumbered we’ve ever been!”

She laughed, gnawing on her lower lip, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of Fitz’s neck.

“You’re determined to have a positive comeback to all my arguments, aren’t you?” she asked, a teasing sparkle glimmering in her eyes.

Fitz nodded in agreement, pursing his lips. “Kinda.”

She gazed at him, her eyes glazing over as her mind clearly contemplated additional worries she didn’t dare say aloud.

Fitz combed his fingers through her hair, gently pushing her head back to regain her focus.

“Let me ask you something,” he said softly. “Do you want this baby?” He paused, allowing his words to sink in, and only continuing to speak when she didn’t reply. “Because this is your body. You’re the one who’d go through the pregnancy, the birth. You’d be the one at risk. This should be your choice. And I’ll support you, no matter what.”

A smile flashed across her face, before she leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

“I do want this baby,” she admitted, when she broke their kiss. “Look at the first two we created. I love them. And I think I already love this one just as much, because it’s yours and mine. It’s ours, and I’d raise a hundred children with you—”

“Yeah, a hundred is too much,” Fitz interjected, earning him another quiet chuckle from his wife.

“I do want this baby,” Jemma repeated. “It just came as a bit of a shock, I guess.”

“One of the better shocks we’ve had though, don’t you think?” Fitz asked, one corner of his mouth quirking up.

Jemma smiled, nodding in agreement. “Most certainly.”

“And just think,” Fitz added. “Peggy is 8, Iain is 5. They’re old enough to help. We won’t be outnumbered. _We_ , together, will outnumber this baby.”

Jemma furrowed her forehead, skeptically. “Yes, you keep telling yourself that. Good luck.”

Fitz pecked another sweet kiss to his wife’s lips. “So, we’re having another baby?”

Jemma sighed, smiling widely. “Yes, we’re having another baby.”

* * *

“Has Doctor Davis talked to you about the possibility of a multiple birth?” the ultrasound technician at Mindy Davis’ ob/gyn clinic asked Jemma and Fitz. Her eyes were fixed on the screen in front of her as she moved the ultrasound device across Jemma’s exposed stomach.

“What?” Jemma and Fitz exclaimed, simultaneously, their eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

“I’m detecting two fetuses,” the technician explained, gesturing at the black-and-white image on the small TV on the wall. “Here and here.”

“There are two babies in Mummy’s belly?” Iain asked, excitement lacing his tone as his eyes wandered from the technician to his parents to his older sister.

“Yes,” Peggy confirmed, smiling widely. “That’s exactly what that means.”

She walked over to the wall, reaching up and tracing the two fetuses with her finger to show her little brother their siblings. “See? There’s one. And here’s the other.”

“Two babies!” Iain repeated, joining his sister by the TV and gazing up in awe.

“Bloody hell,” Fitz breathed quietly, staring at the vague outlines of two little bodies on the screen.

Jemma’s mouth gaped ajar until she finally managed to exhale sharply.

“Now we’ll definitely be outnumbered,” she muttered under her breath, before slowly turning her head to look at Fitz.

His eyes met hers and for a moment they shared the same expression of disbelief.

Then their faces lit up at the same time, and Jemma placed her hand into the open palm Fitz extended her way.

“Still the least outnumbered we’ve ever been,” Fitz remarked, smiling softly and giving Jemma’s hand a gently squeeze.

Jemma chuckled quietly, nodding in agreement. “Nothing we can’t handle.”


End file.
